


Heath's Dirty Little Secret

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Yoshiki finds the parcel on his doorstep, he assumes it just came from a fan. To his surprise the contents were a video, revealing a piece of Heath's past that he had been trying to hide.





	1. Chapter 1

            Yoshiki found the parcel when he got home that evening and opened it curious to what it was. He hadn't been expecting anything and simply assumed a fan had got hold of his address somehow. He was surprised to find an old video tape sitting inside, along with a letter and a DVD. The DVD was simply labelled “In case you don't have a video player I made a copy.” Which was helpful, because it's been years since Yoshiki had thrown his video player in the trash.

            Picking up the video he stared at the cover, realising straight away that it was porn. Straight porn at that but it was the man on the cover that got his attention because he was sure he recognised him, though he had never in his life watched straight pornography. It took Yoshiki a moment before he gasped in surprised recognition. He knew this man, very well in fact, for it was his lover, Heath. It'd just taken a moment because the Heath, on this video, looked to be around sixteen and was named simply 'Hero'. From Hiroshi obviously, which was the bassist’s real name.

            Yoshiki simply sat and stared at the cover for a good few minutes, trying to let it all sink in. Heath had been a porn star? A straight porn star at that, which was even harder to comprehend, as Heath was so into men that the concept of him ever thinking otherwise was almost impossible to comprehend. Yoshiki felt so many emotions that he couldn't decide which was strongest, though anger was there as well as disgust, betrayal and lust.

            Curiosity agreed with lust that he should go and watch it, so picking up the DVD Yoshiki headed to his nearest TV and got the DVD set up, grateful that Heath had gone to visit his parents this weekend. For a revelation like this he needed time to make up his mind, time to come to terms with things and if Heath was here he knew he'd freak out and possibly ruin everything they had worked so hard to achieve. Best decide what he wanted to do before making any external moves, Yoshiki was wise enough to know that now.

            The DVD began to play and Yoshiki watched bored for a few minutes, realising Heath wasn't even in this scene. Fast forwarding it wasn't until over an hour in that Heath appeared fully clothed standing by a window with some binoculars. It soon came apparent he was watching a lesbian couple making out with each other and getting off on it.

            As the scene continued, Yoshiki watched Heath get caught and punished by the two girls for his spying. He was pretty much raped by both girls but it was clear he was loving it, or pretending to love it anyway.

            With eyes glued to the screen Yoshiki began to jerk himself off, imagining he was the one teasing Heath, stealing his pleasure from the young man. He felt almost guilty for masturbating to this teenager but this same boy was now his lover and would have no problems knowing Yoshiki did this.

            The scene continued onto its final part, where Heath was pleasuring one girl as the second used a strap on to take him from behind. Finally Yoshiki saw the same facial expressions he was used to and realised Heath was genuinely loving this. The rest had been clearly faked but as soon as anal play came involved Heath was in his element, though he looked almost ashamed at this pleasure. So, he truly had thought he was straight at this point?

            Whatever, it didn't matter, as he was just so turned on watching Heath get well and truly taken, by a girl no less. Yoshiki moaned out loud and let himself orgasm, gasping for air as he watched the end of the scene. There was no more of 'Hero' in the entire video but the fact he had appeared at all was enough.

           

            As Yoshiki put the DVD back in its plastic sleeve, remembering the letter and decided he might as well read it, wondering if Heath had sent this. Perhaps that was why Heath had gone away? Startled and worried, he really didn't want to lose Heath over this, Yoshiki opened the letter finding the whole thing was typed and printed out on standard white paper.

            Reading it made Yoshiki angrier than he had ever been, this wasn't from Heath, it was a blackmail demand for money in exchange for silence but Yoshiki wasn't going to pay it. The video existed and there was no way to destroy all copies. He'd be a fool to think money could make this all go away and was way over his head right now. He needed help, he needed Heath. They had to discuss this and soon. No matter what this meant to their relationship, it now affected all of X and Yoshiki wasn't going to keep it secret from the others. That wasn't fair but Heath needed to know what was going on before he could do anything.

 

            Heath answered his phone, surprised to hear how angry Yoshiki sounded. Expecting the normal dramatics Heath moved away from his parents and headed outside to calm his lover down.

            “Yoshiki baby, what's wrong?” Heath asked as soon as he was alone.

            “You need to come home.” Yoshiki demanded, not the first time he had made such a statement.

            “What's the matter? Horny and your hands not enough?” Heath teased.

            “If I am horny, it's from a video,” Yoshiki replied. “Slut house Xtreme 4.”

            “Yoshiki...” Heath began, recognising the name straight away and knowing exactly what had made Yoshiki mad.

            “Come home. Now.” Yoshiki ordered.

            “I'll be an hour.” Heath replied, hanging up the phone and going to find his car keys as a thousand questions ran though his mind. What did Yoshiki think? Were they breaking up? Had Yoshiki watched the whole thing? Did he know about the others? Why had he been so young and foolish?

            It was hell having to wait for the answers but he had no choice and drove like a maniac, managing the hour journey in just over 45 minutes before hurrying inside, finding Yoshiki sat at a table with his head in his hands. He seemed stressed out and Heath headed over, feeling so guilty for putting Yoshiki through all this.

            “Yoshiki?” Heath asked, placing his hand on Yoshiki's shoulders relieved that his lover didn't pull away.

            “As mad as I am at you, I’ll get over it. I don't want to lose you.” Yoshiki commented, meeting Heath's worried gaze. “We do need to talk about it but for now I’ll just ask one question. Is this the only video?”

            “The only straight one. The rest are gay sex,” Heath admitted, knowing keeping secrets now would cause more damage in the future. Best to come clean. “Seven in all. All when I was seventeen to nineteen. Though obviously they didn't know I was only seventeen.”

            “All under the name Hero?” Yoshiki asked.

            “Yes,” Heath replied. “How did you find it?”

            “It was sent to me, with this.” Yoshiki replied, handing Heath the letter and watching his lover read it with wide eyes.

            “Fuck,” Heath muttered, repeating the word a few times before slamming his fist into the wall out of anger. “What the hell are we going to do?”

            “I'm not paying,” Yoshiki informed Heath. “Our manager is on the way, as is Toshi. I haven't called the others yet.”

            “I should have told you. I should have...” Heath began but he was interrupted by the door bell ringing as their manager arrived.

           

            It was a long night, where no solid decisions were made but it was agreed that the blackmail wouldn't be paid. With seven different videos in circulation one was bound to leak eventually and it was better to accept the media feedback than give into extortion. For now they would continue as normal and try and find the identity of the blackmailer in the meantime.

            The police were called and they had to go through the whole thing again, whilst Yoshiki went upstairs to tell the others what was going on. Heath sat through it all feeling guilty and ashamed that he had caused so much trouble. He wasn't ashamed of the videos and though he hadn't wanted the others to know, he didn't protest against Yoshiki telling them. It'd be difficult at work tomorrow but primarily he needed to sort things out with Yoshiki and for that they needed to be alone.

           

            Hours later Toshi reluctantly left, though it was clear he didn't want too. He'd taken it worse than Yoshiki and couldn't understand why they were still together, though Heath understood. Yoshiki loved him so much that he'd stand by him through anything. There were worst secrets to come out of the closet than porn and it'd been so long ago that Yoshiki had to accept Heath and Hero were entirely different men.

            “You know what the hardest part is?” Yoshiki asked, as he turned on Heath looking tired but determined to carry on. “Knowing that people can masturbate to your image whenever they like. That your naked body isn't just something a hand full of people have seen. That even a seventeen year old you gets me hard, like some kind of paedophile!”

            “But that seventeen year old me isn't me,” Heath pointed out, not sure if his comment was making things worse of better. “I'm so much older now, I have scars only you have seen. My body has changed with age. You truly are the only one who knows what I look like naked right now. Can't you think about it like that? As for the last part, I'm hot, let's face it. A well-endowed pretty boy, that can keep it up for a long time. The porn industry loved me. I was kind of their star. There's merchandise you know.... sorry I'm bragging. I shouldn't. Not now.”

            “Let's go to bed,” Yoshiki suggested. “I'm just too tired to deal with this any longer.”

            “You know I love you, right?” Heath asked, relieved when Yoshiki agreed. They'd get through this, they had too, but it would be hard. He'd hurt Yoshiki by keeping this secret, hurt the band but Yoshiki was still here. Refusing to talk to him now he'd said his piece, but still fine with them sleeping in the same bed. That had to say something right? That had to show some kind of love and understanding?

            With his future uncertain Heath should have struggled to sleep but he was exhausted and sleep took him quickly, knocking him out cold throughout the night as tomorrow, and all it could bring, rapidly approached. Their relationship was unsteady, rocking like a ship in a storm, but it was a strong ship and Heath was sure that it would stay afloat until the sun, hidden so far behind the clouds, came out and shined on them again.


	2. Chapter 2

            Yoshiki awoke first and lay watching his sleeping lover with a smile. Heath was so innocent right now, it was hard to believe any of the trouble from the night before could be real. It was real though, the DVD and video were still downstairs, after he had so blatantly refused to let the police take it. He didn't want others to see it. He wanted his lover’s sexual side to be entirely his and the thought of others watching it made him feel protective of Heath and angry. It reminded him of the past, when he had first got together with Heath and had to spend an entire year waiting for the other to settle down. They'd had an open relationship at first but Yoshiki had quickly decided it wasn't for him but had no choice to let Heath do as he pleased.

            Had Heath changed? Was Heath really happy with him? He claimed he was, had never shown Yoshiki any signs he had strayed but Yoshiki's trust was on the verge of crumbling down. Frustrated he headed downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee, which he drank as he battled the demons in his head, until Heath appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but a dressing gown that hung open, exposing his naked body though the bassist had no shame. Why would he have shame? He'd shown that body to anybody who cared to spend a little bit of yen to watch!

            “Morning.” Heath commented warily, as he went to get some water. He could see Yoshiki was sulking and knew why but wasn't prepared to break the subject until the other spoke up. The problem was he didn't feel any guilt or shame about what he had done. He couldn't claim it was a teenage mistake that he now regretted. He'd been good at what he did, he'd been a star and it was only his passion for music that had made him quit. Porn films had funded his music in the beginning and it wasn't something he'd ever admit was wrong.

            He did however feel guilty that it now affected the whole band, worried that he'd be forced to leave and terrified that he could lose his lover because of it. Was he immoral and vain to not care that he'd been in videos, that many would be too ashamed to admit? Was it narcissistic of him to be so happy that Hero had been such a star?

            “I thought sleep would help but it hasn't,” Yoshiki complained. “I'm as confused and unsure as I was last night. Nothing’s changed.”

            “I should have told you before. So, you didn't have to find out like this. I was naïve to think it'd stay in the past,” Heath admitted. “But I'm not ashamed of what I did. I can't lie and pretend that I am. I only kept it secret because I knew how mad you'd be if you found out.”

            “I can't stand the thought of others looking at you.” Yoshiki agreed.

            “Not me, Hero,” Heath reminded Yoshiki gently massaging the older man's shoulders as they talked. “But if this means I have to leave the band, I will. It'd hurt, like my life was been ripped away from me but that would be nothing compared to losing you. I love you Yoshiki. Can you love me enough to let this go?”

            “I don't know. Perhaps. In time,” Yoshiki replied. “This won't end our relationship. I promise you that at least.”

            “But to make that promise then you must have some acceptance.” Heath encouraged.

            “I'm just sure my love is strong enough to put up with whatever you throw at me. I'm pathetic, you could cheat on me a thousand times and I’ll still be here. What's wrong with me? Why don't I have any self-respect?” Yoshiki complained and with a sigh Heath went to sit down, knowing this wasn't going to be a quick discussion.

            “I respect you,” Heath reassured Yoshiki. “I trust you and I love you. I think you must feel the same to still be here. I mean how many men can find out their partner was in porn and act so calmly about it?”

            “I don't know.” Yoshiki muttered but he was watching Heath now and his lover could see the words were reaching him.

            “Perhaps, if I explained how it all started, it would help?” Heath suggested.

            “I am curious,” Yoshiki replied. “Past you being the world’s biggest slut, I have no other idea of your motives.”

            “Back then I thought I was straight and I was also young and thought I was god’s gift to women.” Heath explained, ignoring Yoshiki’s accusation. “And my girlfriend did nothing to defuse my ego. She encouraged it just like I encouraged her narcissism, that was so close to my own. Looks were all that mattered to her, looks and the money to pay for them. She was already a porn star, I found out later, but she pretend she wasn't, that the director had just approached her on the street and asked her to star in his film. Asked if I wanted a role and I agreed. Money and sex, it sounded perfect for me and in a way it was. I loved it all but it was just a job. I wanted to be a bassist and always had but you need money to live and why not have a job you enjoyed?”

            “You said there was only one straight scene.” Yoshiki interrupted.

            “There was, the rest were gay porn but it's because of that scene I finally came out of the closest.” Heath explained.

 

~*~*~*~

 

            “I've had a change of plans,” The director announced. “This is going to end with Hero being taken up the ass. The perfect gender switch. The viewers will love it.”

            “Wait what?” Hero demanded. “I'm not letting another man fuck me!”

            “Not a man, a woman,” The director replied. “Now if you want to get paid you have to do it, it's on your contract.”

            “How can a woman fuck a man?” Hero demanded, his eyes widening as he saw the strap on. The dildo was huge, there was no way that was going anywhere near him! “I don't think so.”

            “Oh please, Akito will prepare you. You'll be fine.” The director replied turning away from Hero as he busied himself elsewhere.

            “It's really not bad,” Akito reassured Hero, I’ve had larger things up my ass than that.

            “Yeah but you're gay.” Hero muttered, making Akito laugh.

            “Which means I know exactly what I'm doing in the anal department. Come on, let's get you ready. Time is money.” Akito encouraged and with a sigh Hero gave in. This film was going to pay him well, make him a star, and he could handle this surely. There was no way a tiny man like Akito could handle more than he could!

            Thank fully he was taken into a private room, where nobody had to watch and lay back in the reclining chair, trying to keep his thoughts elsewhere. He was already completely naked and knew Akito had appreciated what he had seen. It made him proud of his young, muscular and well-endowed body and he tried to focus on those thoughts, instead of what was about to happen to him.

            Akito stared over Hero for a moment before picking up a roll of bondage tape and securely fastening Hero's legs to the arms of the chair to make sure the young man kept his legs fully spread. Hero seemed OK with this, after he had explained what he was doing and pleased Akito resisted his urge to continue bonding Hero and raping him. Such thoughts must always remain fantasies, he didn't want to hurt anybody when it came down to it.

            Slipping on a pair of latex gloves, Akito picked up a container of lube and covered Hero's entrance liberally before doing the same with his fingers. He could tell Hero had never had anybody inside him before and took great pleasure in being his first.

            “The trick is to relax,” Akito explained. “I'm only sliding in one finger, anybody could handle that right?”

            “One finger?” Hero repeated, evaluating the situation for a second. “Yeah, anybody should be able to handle that.” He agreed, lying back and thinking about the beautiful black and gold bass guitar he was going to buy as soon as he got paid. The finger sliding into his body didn't hurt and was strangely pleasant, which surprised Hero who began to smile. “Oh god what's that?” he suddenly cried out, as a wave of pleasure shot through him taking him by surprise.

            “Your prostrate,” Akito explained, seeing Hero's confusion he added. “Just enjoy it.”

            “I.. oh god!” Hero cried out again, clutching onto the chair for support as Akito teased this sensitive spot over and over again. It was by far the most thrilling thing he had ever experienced and he was hard within seconds, his body trying to push against that finger that provided so much joy.

            “Now for a second finger.” Akito warned, doing just that making Hero squirm even before. He'd watched Hero perform for the cameras already but this was far more erotic. This was real pleasure and he was the cause. Before him the teenager was a quivering mess but he never once relented, preparing him until he was well and truly stretched for the toy awaiting in the other room. Still he didn't relent until Hero came and, with a smirk, he simply tossed the gloves and cut Hero free. Knowing from the stunned look on the other’s face that he was now questioning everything he had thought he had known.

            The final part of the porn was the best Heath had ever experienced, he loved the feeling of the toy moving in and out of him at a rapid pace and if he hadn't orgasmed before he really would have struggled to last more than a few minutes. He felt guilty about taking so much pleasure from this, surely this couldn't be right? What kind of straight man enjoyed anal play more than anything else he could do with two beautiful women? Could it be that he was gay?

 

~*~*~*~

 

            “After that I had to think but the answer was pretty obvious. I was gay and the more I experimented with men the more I enjoyed it. When the director called back and asked me to be in a second film I told him it had to be with men. He was shocked of course but assumed I just wanted the money, gay porn pays better for men. He passed me onto a friend and so the porn star Hero was truly born. There was even merchandise, you know.”

            “What kind of merchandise?” Yoshiki asked, fascinated by Heath's story.

            “Postcards, posters and a calendar,” Heath explained. “I actually have them upstairs.”

            “You must have hidden them well.” Yoshiki commented, startled when the phone rang. Picking it up he listened to the man on the other end for a few minutes before hanging up smiling. “They managed to find the blackmailer already. She wasn't so smart it seems. A woman named Nakamura Hikari.” Yoshiki replied not surprised when Heath recognised the name.

            “My ex-girlfriend,” Heath replied. “I'm sure you can guess which one.”

            “No need to guess. Want to go see her?” Yoshiki asked, already grabbing his car keys. His and Heath's conversation could wait, right now they had a blackmailer to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

            Heath entered the police station besides Yoshiki, to find their manager and Toshi were already there. He smiled at Toshi but the others returned smile was clearly faked. He was mad then but Heath had more pressing concerns right now, though he did spare enough time to figure out that Toshi really was sleeping with their manager. Why else would he even be here? None of the others knew what was going on.

            “We're allowed a quick talk,” Their manager informed them. “She's waiting.”

            “Do you know her motives?” Heath asked curious. “I mean besides money?”

            “Not a clue,” Their manager announced, pushing open a door where Nakamura Hikari was waiting. She was still in her own clothes, a simple blue dress and sandals, and looked like she'd just been out partying before her arrest. She didn't seem to bothered to be in prison and smiled in delight the second she saw Heath enter.

            “Hiroshi, it's been awhile.” She greeted him like a long lost friend.

            “Hey,” Heath replied. “What exactly do you want. Money? We both know you know other ways to get that.”

            “Money is nice but exposing your secret is better.” Hikari gloated, smiling sweetly at Yoshiki who managed to stay calm and smile back.

            “Well then I’d hate to be the one to tell you this but Heath told us everything not long after he joined.” Yoshiki informed her, gloating as he did so, knowing his lie would hurt her and nobody in this room was going to deny what he said. “You've achieved nothing.”

            “You told them?” Hikari demanded, looking stunned at the idea. Hiroshi wouldn't have shared this secret surely? Yet here he was with two of his band mates and their manager looking smug. Damn it! He really was unpredictable. Deciding on a whim to be gay, deciding on a whim to quit pornography, disappearing yet still so prominent, how was anyone supposed to predict his movements? Defeat registers in her eyes but she tried her best to not let it show. Quietly listening to the manager’s threats about what he'd do to her if this went public. She no longer cared about any of it. Hiroshi was lost to her, she realised that now but it didn't matter. If she didn't get money then she'd get jail time, her life was so empty right now that both seemed like a blessing.

 

            “Seriously Heath, why do you think she did that?” Toshi asked as they went back to Yoshiki's home for lunch. Their manager was still working with the police to sweep everything under the rug but there had been no reason for the rest of them to stay.

            “Money, attention and to stir trouble,” Heath replied. “I think that was it. Perhaps she still thought she could win me back? She never believed I was gay you know. Thought it was just my success that made me pretend. I never did understand her, I think she has mental issues if I was to be honest. She always was strange.”

            “Well you win the prize for worst ex,” Toshi replied. “Not surprising really, considering you've had so many.”

            “Toshi...” Yoshiki warned but the vocalist wasn't finished.

            “Look. When you first got together I hated it. You treated Yoshiki like dirt and I was telling Yoshiki pretty much on a daily basis to dump your cheating ass and find somebody who respected him.”

            “I...” Heath interrupted but Toshi wasn't finished.

            “But then one day you decided to change, I couldn't believe it. You went from being a terrible boyfriend, to a caring and considerate lover almost overnight. I was stunned but it taught me one thing, your word means everything. You don't lie and I thought you didn't keep secrets, so once again I'm left confused. I really don't know who you are, do I?”

            “I was going to tell Yoshiki, I told him everything else, but he couldn't handle it. So I kept quiet. That's the truth,” Heath replied. “I thought it wasn't important, being from so long ago but I was wrong. I'm so sorry I’ve done this to the band. That I’ve kept it secret from everyone. That was wrong. You're right Toshi, my words mean a lot so believe me when I say there are no more secrets. You've seen it all now.”

            “Practise is cancelled today. I'm having the day off.” Toshi informed Yoshiki, who nodded his consent. The last thing any of them wanted to do was work.

 

            Lunch was eaten and their manager filled them in on what was going on, the situation thankfully resolved. As soon as the call was finished Toshi was making his excuses and leaving in a rush. Yoshiki was shocked but Heath wasn't and smiling he turned to explain what was going on to the clueless drummer.

            “They're a couple, can't you tell?” Heath asked.

            “Who are?” Yoshiki asked.

            “Toshi and our manager.” Heath replied.

            “Oh,” Yoshiki replied. “I'll deal with that later. I think we need to talk.”

            “What's left to say?” Heath asked. “Have we not already said everything that can be said? Time will heal us I think but until time passes we're just going to be stuck here.”

            “I want to see the rest,” Yoshiki informed Heath. “Watch all the video's. See the merchandise.”

            “Ahhh. OK,” Heath replied. “It's hidden upstairs. I can show you if you'd like?”

            “In my house all this time?” Yoshiki asked, stunned at this realisation.

            “Come on.” Heath encouraged as he headed into the room he had made his own private space and headed straight for a sofa that had once been sat proudly in his living room. Removing the cushions, he pulled up the wood beneath, revealing a hollow space full of all his secret possessions. Mainly porn magazines and DVD's that he knew Yoshiki wouldn't approve of, though his own were there too. Hidden away and never watched but still loved.

            “What is this? You're masturbation chamber?” Yoshiki demanded, not at all surprised when Heath agreed it was.

            “Well it's also an office and library.” Heath added, handing Yoshiki the video's he hadn't seen.  With open curiosity Yoshiki sat on a chair and looked at the cover with a smile. Heath really was beautiful and one day he would watch them all, he might as well make the most of them after all. Perhaps if he got used to their existence he could handle Heath's past?

            “There's some posters and things too but I think what you'd be most interested in is this,” Heath announced pulling out a calendar. “It's kind of kinky.”

            “Let me see.” Yoshiki ordered and obediently Heath handed it over.

            Yoshiki stared at the calendar Heath handed him in shock but accepted it anyway, staring at the front cover trying to get up the courage to open it. It was themed on the animals of the Chinese zodiac and so presumably January would be the rat? How could they make a rat sexy?

            Turning the page Yoshiki found a picture of Heath aroused with rat ears on his head. He looked cute, innocent like a sweet little mouse, though the pictures focus was designed to draw your attention to Heath's erection that Yoshiki knew had been photo shopped to make it a whole inch longer that Heath's already impressive length.

            Flipping to February he found a picture of Heath on all fours with two long horns poking out from his hair. He looked tough in this picture, though in a submissive way, like he could handle whatever you pushed into his ass. Again his arousal was both evident and photo shopped but Yoshiki no longer cared. He was merely curious to see what came next.

            March the tiger. Your standard sex kitten with Heath spread out over a sofa just waiting to be taken. It was sexy as hell and looking up at his lover he knew Heath could see just how aroused he was going to become if he continued looking at this.

            Ignoring Heath Yoshiki flipped over to April and couldn't hide his appreciation of Heath as the rabbit. Bunny ears and a bunny tail that could only be attached to a butt plug. He was sex itself like this and Yoshiki did nothing as Heath began to rub his crotch, staring longingly at the picture realising that if he just forgave Heath he could have his own sexy bunny whenever he wanted. Just as soon as they had the outfit off course.

            Next would be the Dragon and Yoshiki was more than curious as he flipped the page onto May. Here Heath had taken on a more mythical image, surrounded by fire in the background his skin was lit up with lights to make it appear blue and purple, fangs were in his mouth and his hair was style to be large and prominent, almost like a mane. He looked like a god to Yoshiki, who moaned softly realising that the god was currently squeezing his length through the confines of his clothes.

            “You want more forgive me.” Heath begged, no teased, Yoshiki.

            “Do I get bunny Heath in my bedroom if I do?” Yoshiki negotiated.

            “Yeah sure, as soon as I buy the things.” Heath promised and happy Yoshiki turned his focus back onto the calendar, staring once more at the god before flipping the page.

            June was an interesting month, the snake. Heath wasn't so much pretending to be a snake but to have one on him. Painted onto him the snakes tail was resting against Heath's chest before moving behind Heath's neck to reappear on the other side, heading straight down onto Heath's erection that stood up off his body as if it was the snakes head. Within the slit of Heath's penis was a piece of plastic looking just like a snake’s tongue. Heath had become a work of art but Yoshiki wasn't convinced art belonged in a porn calendar and so turned the page yet again, moaning in delight as Heath began licking his length eager to please.

            The horse was the animal of July and Yoshiki let out a moan of shocked delight as he found Heath on all fours with a bit gag in his mouth. There were even reins attached been held by some unseen person in the distance. Like in every picture before Heath was hard and ready for sex but the horse imagery made him look even larger than he had before. No, Yoshiki wasn't going to be fooled, it was just photo shopped more than previous pages. Still it was an impressive erection to look at but kind of scary to think what that would feel like inside him. He'd keep Heath's natural length thank you very much.

            The goat was similar to the Ox, with Heath decorated with horns and ears like the creature he represented. There was a cheeky smile on his face though, like he was always up to no good. It was a look Heath always got when he wanted to be kinky and naughty and Yoshiki loved it greatly. There was however one thing he loved Heath's mouth doing more and he was doing it right now, taking his length into his mouth and sucking eagerly without restraint. Moans escaped Yoshiki's lips again and again but he wasn't giving up on August! He was going to look at the whole thing.

            September the Monkey. Yoshiki had high hopes for this month and he wasn't at all surprise to see an image of Heath more or less giving a blow job to a banana. Again he was wearing ears and a tail to look like the creature he represented but it was the pure lust in his eyes as he sucked the banana that had Yoshiki moaning. He didn't need to look down to know that this image contained the expression Heath was wearing right now and his body shook in bliss as pleasure consumed him.

            The rooster was next and Yoshiki grinned as he stared at Heath with a handful of feathers in his ass. That must have been uncomfortable but it made a perfect tail that Yoshiki couldn't help but admire. Heath looked confident in this picture, like he was the one in charge. The alpha male among a whole flock of women. Or just one other man, as reality filtered into the fantasy.

            After October came November, the dog, which featured Heath looking adorable in a collar and ears. He was simply knelt down staring up at the camera with big 'take me home' eyes and Yoshiki almost came at the sight of such faked innocent. His lover truly was an actor and he was growing closer to orgasm with every picture. One more and he could cum. He wouldn't give up now!

            The pig was the final image and Heath had yet another anal toy and ears to make the image complete. Yoshiki could barely appreciate the image before he was coming into his lover’s mouth and he moaned loudly, dropping the calendar as he did so. Heath's past no longer mattered because the present was just so wonderful. Every other man in the world would be forced to watch these videos, stare at Heath's naked form and imagine he belong to them because he had the reality. He owned the man who was such a beautiful whore in the bedroom, safe in the knowledge that his whore owned him in return. No matter what life throw at them, they would be together, their love was stronger than any storm.


End file.
